


Stormy Nights

by Misha Berry (MishaDerps)



Series: Contest Winners [13]
Category: Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Cassandra Cain is Black Bat, Gen, No actual assault happens but I'm tagging it anyway, Post Red Robin #25, Rape Aftermath, Tim Drake is Red Robin, just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 13:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14812325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MishaDerps/pseuds/Misha%20Berry
Summary: *Takes place post RR #25*As Cass and Tim stand under the stormy Parisian skies in the aftermath of the fight in the catacombs, the weight of the situation begins to settle in.





	Stormy Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silver_Snow_77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Snow_77/gifts).



> So this was a contest prize from Blood in the Water, and I honestly enjoyed writing it. Talking to Silver_Snow_77 about this was honestly kind of inspiring. I know people who've been assaulted, and the aftermath can be nasty. I'm glad I was able to write this in a tactful way.
> 
> If you have been or you know someone who's been assaulted, it's alright. There are people out there who will help you. Please support survivors and listen to their stories with an open mind.

Black Bat and Red Robin watched for a while as the  _ Préfecture de police de Paris _ arrived at the crater left by the explosion. The rain started to come down harder on them, soaking through their costumes. Cass noticed Tim shiver and reached to touch his shoulder to signal that they should head inside.

The moment Cass touched Tim’s shoulder, he jolted like she’d given him a shock. He whirled around to face her, his whole body ready to attack. He calmed the moment he realized it was her.

“Oh, just you,” he laughed, the sound nervous and pitchy. “You move so silently, I wasn’t expecting it.”

He was lying, Cass realized. There was something agitated about him that Cass couldn't quite place. They’d nearly been blown to pieces, but that was a normal Tuesday night for them. Something else was bothering him.

They rain picked up and Cass turned her gaze upwards for a moment. “We should go inside,” she said.

Tim nodded and the two of them made their way back to Tim’s hotel room. On the way there, Black Bat noticed Red Robin fiddle with the zipper at his throat several times, like he wanted to make sure it was staying up. Cass wondered after it a little as they swung through the rain.

Finally reaching the hotel, they crawled in through the window and began to shed their soaked uniforms. Or at least, Cass did; Tim seemed to have stalled, hands coming up to fiddle with his zipper, but not undoing it.

“Tim?” Cass asked softly.

Again, Tim jumped a little, then tried to laugh it off. “Everything down there was so crazy,” he said, finally pulling back the cowl of his uniform. “I’m trying to make sense of it all and I’m all distracted.”

Cass nodded slowly, trying to figure out what was wrong. Despite making general moves toward undressing, Tim didn’t really get out of his uniform. Clasps came undone, but the article of clothing stayed where it was. The puddle on the hotel carpet grew larger with each passing moment.

“Tim,” Cass said firmly, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Tim said quickly. He flushed and began to get agitated, starting to pace around a little. “I’m fine, everything’s fine.”

“No,” Cass said crossing her arms over her chest. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

“I’m  _ fine _ ,” Tim insisted.

“Stop  _ lying _ !” Cass snapped, and Tim stopped in his tracks, his back to her. She softened a little. “Please, I’m your  _ sister _ . You can tell me.”

Tim stayed tense for a moment, and she could see the internal debate play out. Finally, Tim deflated with a long sigh. He wrapped his arms around himself, and Cass could see the fear and vulnerability.

“It’s just… for a second, I thought she was really going to…” Tim trailed off, shivering again.

Cass thought about the woman in the catacombs, naked and reaching for Tim’s zipper. There had been a hunger in her, something mean and ugly that Cass had instantly known was wrong. The woman had barked something about life and death, but Cass hadn’t really paid attention to her words.

“She attacked you,” Cass said, but that wasn’t the word she wanted. “She…  _ assaulted _ you.”

“Almost,” Tim corrected, “She didn’t get that far before you showed up. Really, I’m just being stupid.”

Cass pressed her lips together. Tim was shaking now, either from the cold or from the emotions he couldn't contain. Slowly, making her presence known, Cass trotted to the bathroom and came back with the thickest, fluffiest towel she could find. She came around to Tim’s front and held it out, not moving to touch him at all.

“You’re not stupid,” Cass said resolutely.

Tim gently reached out and took the towel, feeling the soft material. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths, as though he was trying to keep himself steady. His whole body was screaming and Cass wasn’t sure what she needed to do.

“I’m just going to…” Tim faltered, squeezing his brows together. “I need to get out of these wet clothes.”

Cass nodded and stepped away, bending to pick up her discarded outer layers. She was still quite damp in her under uniform, and she needed to change as well. She grabbed her bag and was about to head for the bathroom before she remembered something.

“Shower,” Cass said, turning back to Tim. “You should shower.”

Tim nodded mutely. Cass wasn’t used to being the talkative one, but she didn't push. Tim grabbed his bag and retreated into the bathroom. Cass wanted to take a shower as well, but she’d tough it out for Tim. She quickly changed into her pyjamas and set about making some tea for the both of them, gathering a few blankets onto the couch. Outside, thunder rumbled and rain came down in sheets.

Tim emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later, dressed in his pyjamas and his cape wrapped around him like a security blanket. Cass gestured to the couch and the mug of tea resting on the coffee table. Tim gave her a weak smile and curled up on one end of the couch, leaving his cape draped around his shoulders even as he pulled a blanket over his lap. Cass curled up on the opposite end of the couch, but kept her body turned towards Tim.

They sat together in silence for a while, listening to the storm outside. The tension slowly bled out of Tim’s body, but Cass kept herself alert. Finally, when Tim had finished his tea, he set it down and curled up in ball on the couch.

“Thank you,” he said quietly. “For being here.”

Cass nodded, wishing she knew the words to make it better. Slowly, she set down her mug and moved closer to Tim, making sure he could see her at all times. Tim met her halfway and leaned into her, and they ended up curled together on the couch. Tim rested his head on her shoulder and Cass gentle stroked his damp hair. Outside, the storm began to recede, the thunder calming and the wind slowing to a breeze. The brother and sister eventually fell asleep, curled together on the couch as the battered streets of Paris were washed clean by the gently falling rain.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to win a fic, head on over to Blood in the Water and pay attention to chapter updates.


End file.
